Finding Sunshine
by greekfreak23
Summary: After the kiddnapping of her friend,Helena goes back to her home town to rescue her. But on the way she finds love in her Best friend and the family she has always wanted. And there're some people who wish to distroy that. Can she defeat her enemies and f
1. Chapter 1

Helena pov

I can't take it. Seeing Seth on this table is killing. The large gash in his arm with green pus coming out of it was getting worse. He was getting worse. Seth was dying because of me. And it feels like I'm dying with him.

I walked up to the table where he was laying, not caring that everybody was watching me. Guessing what I was going to do next. With the syringe in my hand I continued to walk to the table.

Seth opened his eyes, like sensing I was there, and smiled a weak smile. Tears formed in my eyes as I tried to smile back. I leaned over him and gave his a soft kiss on the lips.

Putting the syringe in his good hand I whispered, "Don't worry Seth; I'll make it all better". I leaned in giving him another kiss, this time using my power.

"HELENA NO, YOU CAN'T," Mitchel screamed rushing forward trying to stop me, but it was too late. Pulling back slightly as I watch the gash slowly, but surly closing up.

Then I did the only thing I could do, I took his death into me. And I would do it thousand times more, if that meant saving his life. Light green smoke came out of his mouth and into my. And I happily took it. Seth would live, and I was okay with that if I died. I fell back on the mahogany wooden floors and gave my last words to Seth.

"I love you," and slowly fell into the warm, tight darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Helena pov

Demigod dreams suck. No scratch that, being a demigod period suck. You have dreams of monsters attaching you or your family. Sometime they are visions of what is happing right now, this very minute. And it's horrible, like a personal hell. But if you are a special demigod, like myself and my twin brother, it seems like that personal hell is intensified by a thousand. And these dreams will haunt you in a time that is supposed to be a form of peace. Like now:

_**I'm walking through the woods. Very familiar woods, but I can't remember where. Just trying to remember made my head hurt. I continued walking until I saw a girl, a heavily pregnant girl, with black hair and pale skin, covered in cuts and bruises, leaning against a large oak tree. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at me.**_

"_**Βοήθησέ με**__**! **__**Παρακαλώ να με**____**βρείτε**__**!**_(Help me! Please, find me)_**" She franticly begged. **_

_**After getting a good look at the girl's face, I gasped.**_

"_**Aimee?" I asked reaching a hand out to her, but a pale blur came into my view, snatched her up and ran off, faster than I've ever seen.**_

_**Then, I heard a scream…**_

I sat bolt upright, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. Feeling drained and heartbroken, I sat there silently crying. I sat there for what seemed like hours until I felt the space in front of me sink in. Slowly looking up, I saw my twin brother, Mitchel, sitting there looking worried.

Then, he pulled me in to a tight embrace.

"Sorella del bambino, cosa c'è di sbagliato? **(Baby sister, what's** **wrong?)**" he asked.

"Ho visto Aimee e lei era coperto di tagli e lividi. Poi mi vide e mi pregò di aiutarla. Ho cercato di aiutare, ma questa cosa l'afferrò e corse via. Poi ho sentito urlare**(I saw Aimee and she was covered in cuts and bruises. Then she saw me and begged me to help her. I tried to help but** **this thing grabbed her and ran away. Then I heard her scream)**," I cried into his chest. Mitchel just sat there holding me until I was all cried out.

He pulled back and looked me directly in the eyes "Noi a trovarla. Saremo presto di lasciare, quindi preparatevi. Mi sveglierò gli altri**(We will find her. We'll be leaving soon, so get ready. I'll wake up the others)**," he said, giving me a kiss on the forhead, pulling me up and pushed me toward the bathroom.

As I closed the bathroom door I heard him say loudly, "RISE AND SHINE CABIN 7! WE'RE WASTING DAYLIGHT HERE!,"

I giggled at his joke. You see, we are cabin seven, cabin Apollo and _him_ being the god of the sun, what Mitchel said is pretty funny. Still giggling a little I got ready for my long trip back home, La Push.

I'm so excited that my hands are shaking. I havn't been there in four year after... what happened. Oh gods, I thought, I'm not ging to make it. My heart was beating rapitly and my breathing was labord. I blokced off my mine before the mempry hit me. Tears forming in my eyes I silently prayed to whoever would listen.

"Please, don't let me break down in front of them. Just let me get throught this,"

So, after a long, tearful goodbye of all the campers. And left for La Push. Which I am really scared for. This quest was really danerous because it involes more, way more, than three demigods. The camp rule is only three can go on a quest, it will atract less monsters. But in our case we atract monsters like a bug zapper atracts bugs. And let me tell you, it is not fun. Well, it can be a great stress reliver but, I'm total off track. Stop that Helena.

We are on a mission to find our missing friend, who happens to be pregnant. But, here is the best part... she is carring the children of Ares. And if we don't find them Ares will kill all of us. Well, he'll try to...and wont be victrious. Neither will the people who took Amiee. I promise, on everything that I love, they will suffer a long, terrible death. By my hand and my hand only.

**a/n: Well that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me your thought, good and bad, but mostly good plz**

**-Greekfreak23**


End file.
